


Keeper of the Key

by Alierana



Series: Oneshots and Sinppets that might be added to (probably not) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Castiel doesn't know what he signed up for, Confused Castiel, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry becomes more Slytherin with age, Harry is kind of a dick too, Harry was bored, Harry would like you to use her name please, Immortal Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Sam and Dean are really just mentioned, Sassy Harry Potter, but that's okay, just a conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alierana/pseuds/Alierana
Summary: Fem!HP Harry is a girl who became the master of death (MOD) and has watched the wizarding world collapse around her and now she is being asked for a favor. Well at least this might make her life a bit more interesting.I really don't think I'll add anymore to this but if anyone wants to, feel free. I'd love to read it.





	Keeper of the Key

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to transfer this over from ffn now that I am mostly on here.

With the collapse of the wizarding world the creatures that once lived inside of it, and were protected by it, were left on their own. Most of these creatures mutated and now even ones that originally caused no harm to anyone had changed in a way that made most of them dangerous. Things that had once been hidden and rare were now gathering power and stepping closer to the light.

Werewolves were giving in to their nature and could hardly live a normal life and the vampire society was no longer structured and contained. Because the collapse of the veil, once held and protected by the ministry, demons were released by the dozens so there were more than ever before. Dementors were one of the few creatures that had become a bit less dangerous, evolving into other creatures that still essentially sucked out the souls of humans but requiring a bit more contact or time.

Harlee Jade Potter had distanced herself from it all. She left the wizarding world before it collapsed and could do nothing to stop it. Fewer and fewer people were being born with magic and eventually a handful of them tried to stop the loss by bargaining for powers and as a result lost their souls. Another group had decided to use their knowledge of creatures and pass it down to deal with anything that chose to harm people. They made the Men of Letters. While the rest of the people remaining from the collapse chose to try to start a new life with the muggles or hunt the creatures on their own.

Harlee chose to stay out of it all. When she had discovered that she was no longer aging she had become upset. Voldemort had tried his entire life to achieve what she had but didn't want. Then she became angry and frustrated but it did no good and all her friends and their descendants continued to die. Eventually she was forced to accept the truth but that hadn't stopped her from going crazy and as she went crazy she watched the world she once lived in fall to pieces with her. She had just reached almost normal again.

She spoke to Death from time to time, but mostly she traveled alone. She had first moved to America, then Australia, then Africa, and she just kept moving. The magic she'd had while mortal was still there but had increased over the years. Not that she really needed to protect herself, as she couldn't die (during a particularly bad time she had tried to kill herself in multiple, and creative, ways and failed each time). The only places Harlee actively avoided was anywhere she knew before the fall of magic, and it was because it was funny what had been left standing.

What had led her into insanity was even though magic was collapsing some of the old spells didn't. The Leaky Cauldron, all the Alleys, and Hogwarts were still protected from muggles but since that was all there were left these places had become deserted. Being alone in these places that had once been full of life and people had broken her in a way that even while sane could not be fixed.

It was during one of her relaxing, saner, days of travel that she was disturbed. A man appeared in front of her in a trench coat while she was re-exploring Asia. This man looked very American, but the most concerning thing about him was that an angel inhabited him.

"Master of Death, we, the angels, wish to ask your permission to…"

She cut him off because even she could predict where this conversation was heading, "Raise someone from the dead," because why else would the angels need her.

"Yes, Master…"

She spoke over him before he could go any farther, "Seriously, I do have a name. Besides it would be Mistress not Master, I'm not a man."

"I apologize Mis…"

"And if you're going to ask a favor you should call me by my actual name not that silly title."

"I apologize M…"

"Plus isn't it polite to introduce yourself first before you ask a favor. I get you're here on _behalf of the angels_ but you do still have a name don't you?" she mocked him.

"I apologize Mis…"

"And you know what," at this point she was talking just to hear herself speak since it had been a while since she'd spoken to anyone who knew who she was, "You need to stop apologizing so much. It gets kind of irritating."

"Of course. My name is Castiel and I am supposed to raise Dean Winchester from hell. The angel's have your only recorded name as the Master of Death. Would you like to be called something else?"

She groaned. She hated angels and she didn't do religion. Most angels hated her in return and that was probably why they sent this guy. "You god-damned angels! Merlin's beard! I existed before I became the _Mistress_ of Death and I did have a name, would it kill an angel to use it! Call me Harlee." She commanded.

"Of course Harlee," He agreed, "We would like to get your permission to raise…"

She ran over his sentence yet again, "Yeah, yeah, you want to raise some guy from the dead."

"Dean Winchester is not just _some guy_ , but the Righteous Man and the vessel of…"

"I don't care," she said examining her nails and bet if she looked up he would seem properly offended, "I've never been big on the Religion thing and I don't care about what you guys want to do and I don't care whose meat-suit he is. What do I get out of this?"

She risked a glance at him and all she saw was confusion. Harlee almost wanted to laugh because it seemed this guy didn't understand why someone wouldn't jump at the chance to do something for the angels, for God. "Look, I'll cut you some slack. Go back upstairs and get me a promise, their word, that they'll owe me one, whatever I want, that I will be free to cash in when I feel like."

He nodded then vanished and she went back to doing what she had been doing before she was disturbed.

At least this had the potential to be interesting because it had been a while since something fun happened to her.

 


End file.
